Healing
The power to rapidly restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. A sub-power of Biological Manipulation. Also Called *Vitakinesis *Healing Touch *Recovery Touch *Recovery Power *Cell Regeneration Capability Can cure broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. The user can’t raise the dead. Small wounds will regenerate new tissue. Large wounds like missing limbs and broken bones need to be put back together if the injury is fresh, otherwise they can only be regenerated by advanced healers. Methods *Some use their hand’s touch to heal *Most can heal from a proximal distance *Some can heal a group *Some can use certain items, like water or blood, to heal. *Regeneration of Cells *Electric current stimulating one's body to heal Variations Seldom can perform: Faith Healing *The power to rapidly heal and restore the emotions and spirits of others. The user can cure detrimental unprogressive emotions. Can heal trauma, lift mental barriers, insanity, and emotional pain. Illness/Injury causing *The power works in reverse. Instead of healing someone with a tumor, they can inflict cancer unto the subject. Same goes with causing an injury, rather than healing. This can be done either by touch or at a distance. Therapeutic Touch *The ability to heal by a touch through psychic energy. Energetic Healing *The ability to cure a living organism using psychis energy and the element; water. It takes great focus and concentration. Wound Transferral *The ability to transfer the wounds off a sufferer to on their own bodies, and either heal from that, see Enhanced Regeneration, or transfer the wound on to another, likely the person who caused harm to the injured party. Health Optimization *The ability to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. This is a sub-form Psychometry since a user is understanding about the person's health, likely their history. Personality Healers are caretakers, pure and simple. More often than most, they will put the needs of others before their own. But, not out of a need for approval. They are natural lovers of life and living things. Almost all healers will throw themself in harm's way, if it meant that someone they love will live. Healers are very insistant when it comes to those they care-take for. And more often than not, they are so loved by their kin and associates, that they become a great chunk of the moral fiber of any group they're involved in. Healers are optimistic, loving and fearless, when it comes to any creature that's hurting. However, if a Healer has to deal with a person who causes trouble to either on them or those the Healer cares about, the Healer could choose to cause harm to the villain. A Healer at that point has to question if he or she will follow the 'Eye for an eye' rule, a cause that state the person who harms another should be punished, since the punishment must fit the crime. Most Healers may not want to do but are left answering the very question. Users *Tinisha Dolaira via magic (The Young Guardians book series) *Jesus of Nazareth (Christianity) *Daisy (MisFits) *Cyrus Krupp (Smallville) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Tsunade (Naruto) *Shizune (Naruto) *Ino Yamanaka (Naruto) *Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) *Karin (Naruto),others with her blood *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) Via Pulse Heal *White Mages (Final Fantasy) *Alejandro Herrera (Heroes) only Poison Emission *Wendy Marvel (Fairy Tail) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Enchantix Level Fairies (Winx Club) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Elixer (Marvel) *Chloe Sullivan (Smallville/DC Comics) *Orihime Inoue (Bleach) *Lana (Gone) *Eniripsa Class (Dofus, DofusArena, Wakfu) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) only in his fat form *Dende (Dragon Ball Z) *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Half and Full Whitelighters (Charmed) *Mitsukake (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) *Linderman (Heroes) *Jermey Greer (Heroes) *Claire Bennett (Heroes) herself and others with her blood *Shawn Farrell (The 4400) *Hotaru Tomoe(Sailor Moon) *Stitches (Push) *Vampires (True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse novels) (only using their blood) *Bill Compton (True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse novels) *Eric Northman (True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse novels) *SCP-590 (SCP Foundation) *Cpt. Devin Ross (Clive Barker's Jericho) *Father Paul Rawlings (Clive Barker's Jericho) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) *Angel (X-Men) can heal others with his blood via transfusions, his ability does not work on himself. He can even perform resuresctions in this manner if the victim died only recently. *Asclepius (Greek Mythology) *Aceso (Greek Mythology) *Apollo (Greek Mythology) *Kim Diehl (Soul Eater) *Eddie Brock/Anti-Venom (Marvel) can sense impurities and foreign chemicals in others' bodies and purge said bodies of such chemicals. *Swampfire (Ben 10) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Time Lords (Doctor Who) can reform any lost limb during the first 15 hours after regeneration. *Dia-series spell users (Shin Megami Tensei series) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse while wearing the terror mask) *Code:Seeker (Code:Breaker) *Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) *Mallow (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *[http://bluehog.sonicworld.net/main.php?page=fancharacters&id=7 Verdo (Sonic the Hedgehog fanon)] =Gallery= File:Powers_linderman_3.jpg|Daniel Linderman of "Heroes" heals a dying flower... File:Powers_linderman.jpg|...the flower is restored. 682px-Chloe_heals_Lex.jpg|Chloe Sullivan(Smallville) useing her healing power to heal Lex and bring him back to life Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers